Secretaría desobediente
by Icitzy
Summary: Si estas tan disconforme con mi ayudante, Sasuke… ¿Por qué no sos mi nueva secretaría? (Yaoi)


_**Resumen:** Si estas tan disconforme con mi ayudante, Sasuke…¿Por qué no sos mi nueva secretaría?_

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi/Lemon/ OoC _

_**Genero:** Romántico/Humor_

**_Aclaración_**_**:** Los personajes son del gran todopoderoso (y fundashi del closet) Kishimoto-sama  
_

_**Nota:** Más de una vez quise escribir lemon pero...fueron horribles! uno peor que el otro y los terminaba borrando, hubo un intento en "La venganza de Naruto" pero er..no, fue pésimo. Así que me puse a escribir este one-shot, sin preocuparme si queda mal en un fic, y sip, hay lemon (y algo de humor) y sacar a flote mi mente pervertida sin sentir que destruyo un fic._

**_Advertencia_****__****_ nº2: Esto en un "NaruSasu", si no te gusta a Sasuke de uke, por favor retírate de este fic :)_**

**__****_Dato: _**___Querida AngellaCavallone this is for you! sisis, recuerdas que te dije por mp que estaba intentando escribir un lemon...pues, ¡He aqui! jajajaja (el otro one-shot que te hable esta pausado, murió mi inspiracion...) espero que te guste :3_

_En fin.._

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**...**

**_Secretaría desobediente_**

En una oficina se encontraba Hinata, parada y anotando todo, a Shikamaru en un costado, al señor feudal sentado enfrente del escritorio charlando tranquilamente del comercio y a Naruto en su asiento intentando no dormirse, mientras tenía una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con usted Hokage-sama, espero que nos veamos pronto- mientras salia por la puerta tranquilamente

-Yo me daré unas vueltas hasta que sea la próxima reunión- Nara salio a continuación por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Naruto-kun me quedo?- con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa

-Eh?, no, claro que no- negando con la cabeza y sonriendole - quiero unos minutos solo, vete a dar una vuelta también, anda a estirar las piernas

-Esta bien...-suspirando y retirándose, dejando al rubio solo

-Ya se por que Tsunade vivía tomando, al menos le servia para distraerse- estirándose en su lugar y sacándose el gorro

Se volvió a acomodar, y poso su cara en su mano, con expresión aburrida, mientras con su otra mano jugaba con lápiz, mientras pensaba en la persona que estaba detrás de él

-Ni siquiera pienses en volverte alcohólico- siseo una voz en la habitación

-¿Me podes traer un ramen a escondidas?, creo que en media hora, o algo así, tengo la siguiente reunión- comento sin voltear, mirando hacia la puerta

-…- sin responder

-Podrás responderme bastardo, aunque sea ponte a la vista- malhumorado por el día aburrido

-Hmp- pero se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared, detrás de la silla del rubio

-¿Aun sigues enojado por "eso"?- dándose vuelta y mirando al otro, y aunque el azabache tenía una mascara ambu sabía que lo estaba mirando a los ojos

-¿Te divierte tu secretaría Naruto?- siseo

-Es una buena amiga, deberías dejar de ser tan cortante con ella, si conversaras un poco con Hinata te darías cuenta que es una buena persona- mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-Oh perdón y gran Hokage- con voz sarcástica y con una mano en el pecho- Estoy seguro que la escogiste por su gran corazón y no por su gran par de pechos- y luego volvió a sus voz aburrida- aparte es torpe, no sirve para este puesto.

-Sakura es medico, no se lo podía pedir a ella- levantándose de la silla aun con su vista fija en el otro- deja de ser cruel con mi secretaría

-Si esa ciega no deja de destilar corazones cada vez que te ve, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que este puesto le sirviera si pensara, pero no, es inútil, tartamudea y se le cae todo- sin darse cuenta activando el sharingan- búscate a otra secretaría- con voz de ultratumba

Naruto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero de un segundo a otro la cerro y miro al otro con ojos abiertos

-Estas celoso…-susurro

-Solo hablo de lo incompetente de tu secretaría y vos..¿lo confundís con celos?- ladeando la cabeza, aun de brazos cruzados- Tengo compasión por la aldea, quedara en cenizas en poco tiempo

El rubio intentando no reírse y manteniendo su rostro sereno, se acerco al otro, y el azabache estando contra la pared no pudo moverse mucho cuando el otro se puso a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Entonces..por lo que me decís, tengo que cambiar de secretaría, ¿no?- mientras lo acorrala al otro con sus brazos, ambos se encontraban extendidos a los costados del azabache.

-No me trates de idiota, dobe- intentando mantener su postura, pero con voz firme

-¿Mm?, yo nunca te trataría de idiota Sasuke- mientras una mano jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Deja de tocar mi pelo, hablo enserio- aun con el sharingan activado

-Pero me encanta tu pelo- mientras lentamente le sacaba la mascara ambu y comenzaba a pasar una mano por su mejilla- también me encanta tu piel, es tan suave- susurraba, ignorando los ojos que lo fulminaban

-Naruto…- intentando mantenerse enojado- detente, ahora.

Naruto ignorándolo, seguía pasando su mano por su rostro y continuo por su cuello, y comenzó a dejar una línea de besos húmedos, luego acerco su boca hacia el oído del estático azabache

-¿Sabes Sasuke?, tienen razón- mientras sus manos jugueteaban y le sacaban el chaleco al otro- no necesito a Hinata de secretaria- y se escuchaba como el pesado chaleco caía el piso y ahora metía sus manos por debajo de su remera- pero si tuviera a una secretaría como..bueno, una secretaría tan sexy como mi ambu, no me podría concentrar en las reuniones- volviendo a besas su cuello

-Para, estamos en la oficina- intentando controlar la voz, y desactivando el sharingan, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Pero no hay nadie..solo tu y yo- mientras se sacaba su capa de Hokage y continuaba con lo suyo

-No..-susurro débil

-Si, teme- con voz ronca, mientras subía su cabeza del cuello ahora lleno de marcas a comer la boca de su pareja

Llevo sus manos hacia las caderas del otro y lo acerco mas a su propio cuerpo, mientras el azabache pasaba sus manos por su espalda

-¿Y si aparece tu querida secretaria?- intentando recomponerse

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía una nueva secretaria- moviendo su pelvis contra la del otro y susurraba en su oído- soy el Hokage y tienes que obedéceme

-Olvídalo- intentando apartar al rubio pero el otro continuaba aferrado con sus manos en su caderas y comentan a moverse contra él

-No, no- negando con la cabeza divertido- soy tu jefe, y si digo que ahora sos mi secretaría, pues..sos mi secretaría

-Naruto- suspirando cuando el otro volvió a atacar su boca

-Y el Hokage dice que... serás mi puta- con vos lasciva aun sonriendo torcido

-Eh…-medio perdido pero luego reacciono- ¡no, eso si que no!

-Pero que mal secretaria eres- con un puchero agarrando las manos de Sasuke y llevándolas hacia la pared- ¿sabes que se hace con alguien que se porta mal Sasuke?- con una sonrisa torcida aun moviendo su pelvis sintiendo como estaba el azabache tan duro como él

-Naruto no, hay gente afuera- con el rostro rojo, mitad por la vergüenza y mitad por el calor que sentía

-Se lo castiga, Sasuke- mirándolo a los ojos mientras el otro trago fuerte

Mientras volvía a besarle lascivamente, comenzó a sacarse la remera y el azabache hacia lo mismo con la suya, lentamente jugaba con el pecho del otro

-Mmm..como castigarte, como te puedo castigar- susurraba

-Dobe...- agitado

-Ya se- con una sonrisa torcida se abrió el pantalón y paso una mano por el pelo oscuro de su pareja

-No- sabiendo lo que quería el otro

-Oh, si- empujándolo al piso, haciendo que se quedara de rodillas

Naruto sonreía, mientras Sasuke se ponía colorado al ver el miembro del otro erguido enfrente de su rostro, como si lo esperará.

-Fuiste una mala secretaría, yo que vos cumpliría mi castigo- jugando con su pelo azabache

-Grr..no- gruñía y ponía su cara de costado, evitando que el miembro del otro rosara su boca

El rubio aprovecho y le tiro el pelo, haciendo que abriera la boca de dolor y aprovechando a meter a su querido amigo en la boca del otro

-Mgh- intentando no ahogarse _"ya que.." _pensaba rendido y comenzó a chupar

-Mm...teme- mientras intentaba poner el ritmo moviendo la cabeza del otro

El azabache comenzó a jugar, a pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo repetidas veces y luego devuelta se la metió en la boca volviendo a succionar, Naruto jadeaba, ver al otro de rodillas jugando con su miembro era su debilidad, no duro mucho tiempo antes que acabara en la boca del otro.

El azabache se trago todo sin quejarse y comenzó a limpiar todo con su lengua.

-¿Ya termino mi castigo Hokage-sama?- con voz ronca mientras se limpiaba el semen que quedaba en sus labios con los dedos mientras se levantaba

De la nada el rubio lo agarro desprevenido y lo sentó en el escritorio haciendo que los papeles o cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí cayera desparramada al piso, poniéndose el enfrente, e intentaba controlar su respiración

-Ya que te portaste bien, supongo que ahora debo recompensarte, ¿no?- mientras le daba unos besos y tiraba su labio inferior con los dientes

-Tu eres el jefe- murmuro con una sonrisa de costado y lo volvió a acercar a su boca

Sasuke comenzó a sacarse rápido sus pantalones, dejando los boxer expuestos dando muestra que abajo aun había una dolorosa erección que necesitaba ser liberada; mientras Naruto que solo tenía los pantalones bajos se los termino sacando y se puso a besar el cuerpo del otro, bajando por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, mientras Sasuke intentaba callar sus suspiros mordiéndose los labios

-No te calles teme, me encanta escucharte- mientras su boca iba bajando, e inconscientemente el azabache abría sus piernas lentamente y Naruto comenzó a jugar en su zona baja, solo dando besos

Jugueteaba con sus bolas y con su pene, solo dando pequeños besos y lamidas, el azabache se estaba desesperando

-Metela... en tu boca.. ya- con voz entrecortada

-Que secretaria mandona- murmuro y se metió todo el pedazo de carne de una en la boca, mientras una mano se apoyaba en una de las piernas blancas y la otra jugaba con los testículos

-Ngh- intentando acallar sus gemidos, pero no podía evitarlo su la boca del rubio chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana

El rubio abrio sus ojos y miro la cara de su novio, saco la mano se su pierna y busco a ciegas su cajón, cuando lo hallo busco un tubo que tenía guardado por las dudas y mientras aun jugaba con su boca, ponía un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y algo en su miembro devuelta duro

-Ah!, idiota- murmuro cuando sintió que un dedo jugaba con su entrada

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió lamiendo mientras metía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverlos como una tijera, justo tocando un punto dentro del azabache que lo hizo jadear

-Métela ya- con voz cortada, con los labios abiertos y la cara roja por el calor

-Aun no- sacando el miembro de su boca y besándolo, mientras con una mano jugaba con el miembro, la ahora metía un tercer dedo intentando que esa pequeña abertura se dilatara

-Agh- mordiendo el hombro del rubio y acabando en su mano

El rubio satisfecho por su trabajo, levanto una pierna del azabache y se la puso en su hombro, mientras tiraba el otro cuerpo a que se acostara en el escritorio, y de paso agarrando su miembro con la mano libre y buscando donde meterla

-¡Métela de una puta vez!- agarrando las caderas del otro y llevándolas hacia delante

Ambos jadearon a la vez, Sasuke por que se sintió como era llenado por un pedazo de carne demasiado grande y Naruto por sentir como esa estrecha entrada lo apretaba

-Como me encanta tu culo- comenzando a moverse lentamente

-Callate-

-Me encanta como me apretar la pija y como quiere que le de más- jadeando

-Demonios, deja de hablar así- con los ojos apretados por el dolor

-Pero si te encanta- saliendo lentamente y volviendo a entrar de una fuerte

-Ngh- jadeo sin aire y volviendo a hacerlo cuando el otro volvió a entrar fuerte y tocando un punto que lo volvía loco

Sus movimientos eran animales, desenfrenados, entrando una y otra vez con fuerza, sus manos estaban agarradas fuertemente en las caderas del otro, y siendo la piel tan blanca dejando marcas de los dedos; mientras el azabache para acallar sus gritos mordía con fuerza el brazo o lo besaba con lujuria pero llego a punto que no pudo reprimir sus gritos, mientras sus manos estaban en la espalda bronceada dejando marcas de uñas a lo largo cada vez que el otro daba una nueva estocada

-Más..-gimió el azabache

-Te.. tengo.. muy malcriado.. Sasuke- penetrándolo más rápido

-Más.. más..-era lo único que podía articular

Naruto sintiendo que iba a acabar llevo su mano al miembro del azabache y comenzó a estrujarlo, haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo, y a la vez sentía que la entrada comenzaba a apretarlo cada vez más indicando que Sasuke también estaba a punto

-Acabare tan fuerte- la jadeaba al oído

-Ya..voy..- jadeando con la boca abierta

-Llenare tu culo con mi leche y te gustará- mientras movía más rápido su mano en el miembro del azabache

-Ah! si...- con los ojos entrecerrados

Sus penetraciones comenzaron a ser irregulares, y comenzaba a respirar más fuerte, Sasuke clavaba sus uñas en su espalda hasta el punto de sangrar y su miembro estaba siendo cada vez más estrujado, dando un ultima estocada profunda, terminado un grito final del azabache y un gruñido de él, y acabando dentro del otro; el azabache a sentir como ese liquido caliente comenzaba a llenarlo, de estar en un escritorio con gente afuera, de ser tan morboso y animal el acto, termino acabando en el vientre de ambos y en la mano del rubio.

El rubio salio lentamente, bajo la pierna y la puso a su costado, mientra dejaba su frente caer en la otra, y comenzaba a intentar regular su respiración.

-Sal de encima mio, estas gordo- sacándolo de encima suyo golpeando su pecho con las manos, y el rubio se recostó a su lado

-Me ofendes teme- con un puchero, aunque sabia que eso no era verdad, sabía que estaba en buena forma

-Hmp- aun intentando regular su respiración, abrió los ojos y miro el piso- yo no limpiare esto...

-La mejor entrevista que he hecho- mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo y reía

-Eh?- confundido, comenzando a levantarse y buscando su ropa

-Estas contratado para ser mi secretaría- con una sonrisa y un brillo malvado en los ojos sin intenciones de levantarse del escritorio

-...- _"Espera, ¿que?" _pensaba con los ojos abiertos

Tal vez Naruto tenía un buen sentido del humor, era alguien tan alegre que llegaba a la estupidez y no era celoso por que era bastante seguro, pero..Sasuke era otra cosa.

Sasuke tenía tan buen humor como una roca y el sentido del humor de una babosa muerta...y si, su vena celosa y posesiva era muy grande.

-Naruto...-siseo con un aura oscura, olvidándose del dolor en su parte de atrás

-¿Mm?- borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo con curiosidad

-¿Todas tus entrevistas son así?- mirando hacía abajo, con una voz oscura

-Eh?...Eh!, ¡espera!- luego de darse cuenta de su error y ver el chidori en la mano de su pareja- ¡entendiste mal!

-Muere...- y levanto su vista con el sharingan reluciente en sus ojos

-¡Sasuke, no!- yendo para atrás y cayendo del mueble

**Afuera de la habitación...**

-Es un digno alumno de Jiraya- sonreía orgulloso Kakashi debajo de su mascara

-Tsk..espero que Hinata no vuelva pronto- con una mano en la cabeza y negando

-Le dije que había un problema en la academia, tardara unos minutos más en volver- apoyando su oído en la puerta

-No se que le vez de divertido- con los ojos entrecerrados y apoyado contra la pared- estoy cansado de cubrirles las espaldas

-No te estreces Shikamaru, te saldrán arrugas y no le parecerás atractivo a Temari- mientras sacudía una mano al aire

-Tsk...- cruzándose de brazos

-Uh...mejor nos movemos- alejándose de la puerta y llevándose del brazo al vago

-¿Que?- mirando hacia atrás

-¡CHIDORI!- se escucho un grito y una explosión

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- y el rubio salio volando por la puerta, estrellándose contra la pared inconsciente

-Ay Sasu-chan- suspirando y negando con la cabeza, sacando su libro y hablando bajito- nuestro lider morirá joven en manos de su novio

-Problemático...- con una gota en su cabeza al ver al querido Hokage electrocutado, inconsciente y...desnudo

-¡Alguien traiga algo para tapar el trasero real!- chillo como chica Kakashi mientras se iba por el pasillo

-Yo no quería esto cuando pedí ser la mano derecha de Naruto- con una aura deprimida Nara se fue a buscar a alguien que le diera algo para tapar al rubio

**Al día siguiente...**

Luego de que el rubio fuera llevado al hospital, un Sasuke cabreado desapareciera, la oficina fue arreglada y la reunión que tenía el Hokage fue pospuesta para el día siguiente, en estos momentos se encontraban en la restaurada oficina a Naruto con un puchero aunque intentando escuchar a un líder de un clan que le hablaba sin darse cuenta de nada, a una secretaría nerviosa y a una mano derecha murmurando problemático cada dos minutos.

-Hokage-sama..- murmuraba Hinata

-...-solo miraba hacia atrás o a la puerta, la nueva puerta en su oficina

-Naruto-kun..-

-Rubio idiota- murmuro Shikamaru

-¿Mm?- mirando al vago y volviendo la vista a la puerta- ¿donde se metió? - susurrando mientras le sonreía al líder y asentía cada cosa que le decía

-Es tu novio, como voy a saberlo - decía entre dientes

-Ayer no volvió a casa- deprimido

-Ejem..- haciendo una toz falsa se encontraba el lider que había pedido unos minutos de su tiempo, viendo con una ceja alzada al supuesto Hokage- ¿Continuo?

-Oh..si, si, lo lamento, estoy distraído, pero al lado mio- señalando a Hinata, que se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza- mi secretaría esta anotando todo, ninguna cosa se pasara por alto

-Esta bien...- confundido y continuaba relatando sus problemas

-¡AL CARAJO VOS Y TU SECRETARÍA CEGATONA!- con una patada Sasuke abría la puerta

-¿S.s. Sasuke?- tartamudeando y colorado

-¿Sasuke-kun?- confundida la chica

-Problemático...- susurraba

-¿Quien es ese muchacho vestido de chica?- aun más confundido el señor

Sasuke estaba en la puerta, enojado, vestido con una traje de chica y anteojos...como una secretaría

-¡TU!- señalando a Hinata-¡FUERA!

-¿Que?- con los ojos abiertos

Se acerco dando sancadas y le saco su block de notas con lapicera y todo, y la echo de la habitación

-¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA, AHORA ESTE ES MI PUESTO!- cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando confundida a la chica afuera

-Sasuke...- con una sonrisa de tonto lo observaba, destilando corazoncitos por todos lados

-¡DIJISTE QUE YO ERA TU NUEVA SECRETARÍA, ASÍ QUE CHICA DEFORME SE VA!- mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-Si amor...- como perro obediente

-¡YO SOLO PUEDO SER TU SECRETARÍA, NINGUNA CHICA!-

-Si amor...-intentando no babear al verlo con pollera

-Hmp, mejor- y se enderezo y se puso en posision de anotar pero al ver que los otros dos lo veían con ojos abiertos volvió a cabrearse- ¡Empiece a hablar!

-Oh si, si, si, lo que decía- y el líder del clan comenzó a hablar de sus temas rápido y nervioso, dejando de lado que lo estaba asustando un tipo con pollera

-Si amor...- susurraba con un hilo de baba _"la próxima vez lo haremos con él usando este traje"_

El vago observo esa escena tan bizarra que presenciaba, a Sasuke serio con pollera anotando todo, a Naruto desangrándose y el señor que vino a hablar nervioso

-Problemático...-

**-Fin-**

**...**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Sip, cosas como estas salen de mi loca cabeza...como dije al principio esto es un "lemon prueba", quiero saber si puedo llegar a lemon decente (con el tiempo espero mejorar) o definitivamente me retiro y nunca mas escribo un lemon en mi vida jajajaja_

_Si no entendieron, Naruto es Hokage, Sasuke es (o era) el ambu personal, Shikamaru la mano derecha, Hinata secretaría y Kakashi...pues él le gusta pasar y molestar xD_

_**Pd:** Si les gusta pues..podría hacerle una conti (aunque ahora no se me ocurre nada)_

_**Pdpd:** El que lee "Recuerdos", perdon! mi inspiracion esta muerta en algunas cosas y no puedo terminar el cap! oh y..no, en ese fic no habrá lemon, lamento desilucionarlos..._

_En fin..._

**_Saben que los quiero, verdad? :3_**

**_See ya! :D_**


End file.
